Owners of musical instruments have long struggled with the issue of protecting their valuable instruments from damage. For example, instruments are often shaped to have numerous exposed edges, many of which may sustain various dings, dents and chips from accidental contact with objects during use or when the instrument is simply set down, leaned against a wall or other object, or otherwise disposed of when not being played. With today's instruments being increasingly expensive, and some being actual investments, there is a need to protect the original shape and finish against damage generally associated with normal use.
Because of the near proclivity of hand-held instruments to attract the foregoing normal-use damage when not being played, manufacturers and after-market retailers have designed a large number of differing cases, wall-holding and instrument stand devices capable of supporting the various instrument components. These stand devices range from the mechanically simple to extraordinarily complex, with each design being an attempt to provide short or long term damage free storage during nonuse. While these devices are valuable tools used to protect instruments from damage, they are not always available, convenient or easily transported or useable during normal use and short term storage or non-use of an instrument. Thus, the problem of damage to valuable instruments remains. Moreover, this risk is virtually constant and continuous, especially when instruments include materials that are easily damaged by inadvertent contact with floors, furniture, equipment or the like.
Thus, it is likely that a musical instrument user will often find themselves desiring to set down their instrument, even if only momentarily, and not find a conveniently appropriate stand or other protective device capable of reducing wear caused by normal use.